halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maslab
Thanks. I've been trying to fix the mistakes on the page I posted, but there are some problems I don't know how to fix. There are two places in the article that there is a scrolly-thing (for lack of a better word). I don't think I put those in, can you help me with that? Sorry I didn't sign my name. I just smacked my head when I realized I didn't. Thanks for fixing that for me, I really appreciate it. I actually wrote this about three years ago, so it's not as good as my newer works. Jun Liesel (talk) 18:51, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks again for your help and for explaining that to me. Gosh, I am such a newb! *sobs* Jun Liesel (talk) 18:55, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Well I've had experience on Fan Fiction. At least I'm not a total newb, I guess. I'll check that out sometime, thanks for all your help! Jun Liesel (talk) 19:08, March 4, 2013 (UTC) To the first question: It was thought by the UNSC that the child had valuable information about the Covenant, and tried to reap that info from her before it leaked into the general public. To the second question: She was afraid of the girl, and didn't want anyone to know that she had her in her custody anymore. Obviously it needs cleaning up, so I will edit it a lot before posting the rest of the chapters. Thanks for the feedback! Jun Liesel (talk) 19:36, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Right. I'll do that next time. . .This talk system is kind of confusing. . . Jun Liesel (talk) 19:40, March 4, 2013 (UTC) thank you i guess not all of you are bad Hi Maslab, to answer your question the SONAR would have a very limited use in close range battles, mainly to line up broadsides... strike that i've actualy just realized what your getting at. It would be used for a simillar purpose but only in atmospheric conditions. I assume your getting at there are no particles in space for the sound to travel through? (Achillies Reborn (talk) 17:49, May 7, 2013 (UTC)) I think I'll just leave the namespacing to you next time. :/ DR 21:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC) If I added the Spirit of Fire in a story im writing would that be going against the Canon or what would I have to do. Cause im writing this story called the Chronicles of the UNSC Thunderbird and I was going to say they found the ship floating endlessly near installation 07 and they rescue whats left of the crew then theyre forced to flee because of the discovery of a forerunner planet nearby. --Sergeant Michael (talk) 20:17, October 11, 2013 (UTC)Sergeant Michael Administrative evaluation , This is an official administrative notice informing you that your current standing as an administrator of Halo Fanon is under evaluation by the community. Due to a number of reasons as explained on the evaluation page, your administrative position has been placed under question by a number of Halo Fanon users. Please indicate in writing on my talk page if you would like to appeal your case, or if you accept the possibility of being removed from the administration. If you have not done so already, please see the guidelines on this procedure if you are interested in appealing. If you do not respond within three days, it will be taken as an indication that you do not wish to appeal. Sincerely, Sonasaurus, bureaucrat|18:01, November 2, 2013 (EST)}} Re:Skype Article Critique Can you critique my SKOFNUNG page for me? I'd like to see what I could possibly add or expand upon. Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 16:53, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church /* Permission to use your work */ I was Just Wondering If i could use the c58 shotgun & The MA7 for a project im working on, Many Thanks, --Austin J.Moulton (talk) 21:51, September 19, 2017 (UTC)